por lo que luchamos (parte 2 de la saga: batalla por equestria)
by GhostWritercl
Summary: continuacion de "mis aventuras en equestria", despues del golpe de estado equestria se divide en 2 facciones, las princesas y el destino de equestria dependen de un hilo comenzando uno de los siglos mas oscuro de equestria, resumen de la primera parte en el primer capitulo
1. Chapter 1

_**POR LO QUE LUCHAMOS (PARTE 2 DE LA SAGA: BATALLA EN EQUESTRIA)**_

 _ **EPISODIO: RESUMEN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE Y PRESENTACION**_

 _ **ARCO:...**_

 _ **FECHA DE SUBIDA: 18/2/2016**_

* * *

 _ **BUENAS LECTORES DE MIS FICS:**_

 _ **HACE TIEMPO QUE NO ACTUALIZO UNA DE MIS HISTORIAS QUE HE DECIDIDO ACTUALIZAR ESTA ¿PERO QUE TIENE DE ESPECIAL ESTA HISTORIA? FÁCIL, ES LA CONTINUACIÓN DEL PRIMER FIC QUE SUBÍ ACÁ EN LA CUAL SI LEEN (NO LO RECOMIENDO YA QUE LES DARÁ UN TAL CANCER QUE LOS DEJARA CIEGO) NO TENIA TRAMA BIEN DEFINIDA...ASÍ QUE ACA VA A UN PEQUEÑO RESUMEN DE LA TRAMA QUE VA A SEGUIR:**_

 _ **un humano es enviado a equestria, nadie sabe como llego o quien lo llevo, su primer contacto fue con la princesa luna, donde conoceran al resto de las princesas y las portadoras de la harmonia, durante un ataque a ponyville por desconocidos el humano es herido de gravedad, donde al no haber datos de el lo convierten en pony para tratar sus heridas, hay conocera a flash sentry que en ese momento es llevado por la venganza y el odio hacia este humano, la razon es simple, twilight sparkle ponia mas atencion al humano que al pegaso (despues flash se pone al lado del humano), al humano se le concede un objeto especial que lo trasforma en cualquier cosa que el pensara (aunque el objeto termina destruido despues), tambien por vueltas de la vida termina luchando con los rebeldes del imperio grifo que hacian una guerra civil contra su actual monarca (cabe destacar que se utilizaban armas de fuego...pero lo de la segunda guerra mundial), despues de un par de años vuelve a equestria donde se unira al ejercito para defenderse del rey sombra, donde formo un ejercito y su objetivo es conquistar equestria, durante muchas batalla aprendera lo que es la guerra, conociendo varios amigos y perdiendolos durante las batallas**_

 ** _algunas de las batallas mas importantes fueron..._**

BATALLA POR FILLYDELPHIA: El 10 batallon de equestria es enviada a capturar nuevamente la ciudad de fillydelphia en manos del enemigo, durante un gran derrumbe del edificio mas alto de la ciudad varios soldados de equestria mueren, los sobrevivientes logran capturar la ciudad pero a un gran precio

OPERACION: MAR:operacion donde aviones b-25 tiene que escoltar tropas hasta el puerto spera...un gran puerto que las tropas de sombra usan para traer alimentos...la operacion se cumple pero varios ponys mueren ahogados por los ataques de el ejercito del rey sombra

BATALLA POR MANEHATTAN: el 2 escuadron de equestria es enviada a defender manehattan...el gran centro economico de equestria, despues de una intensa batalla logran con exito defender la ciudad, sin embargo a grander perdidas materiales como ponys

OPERACION:LUNA:la princesa luna es secuestrada por grupos elite de sombra...el humano junto a 6 compañeros (shining, flash, frost , grind, sand y truck) son enviado a rescartarla...donde el humano, lua, shining, flash y frost salieron con vida.

OPERACION: CDE: el golpe de estado que dividio equestria, lo unico que se sabe con certersa es que el rey sombra planeo el ataque con un infiltrado de un general de equestria,l a pesar de que varios civiles mueren, gran parte se logro evacuar

 _ **AHORA EQUESTRIA ESTA DIVIDA ENTRE LOS QUE APOYAN A EQUESTRIA (EJERCITO DE LA GUARDIA REAL) (EGR) Y LOS QUE APOYAN A SOMBRA (FAS), EL DESTINO DE EQUESTRIA DEPENDE DE LOS EGR Y SUS ALIADOS PARA IMPEDIR QUE SOMBRA SE HAGA CON EQUESTRIA EN UNA GUERRA QUE YA LLEVA 8 AÑOS**_

 _ **PÉRSONAJES (CREADOS POR MI)**_

 ** _PVT LIGHTNING GHOST:_ el humano, el que lucha en una guerra que no tiene nada que ver con el, con caracter serio y frio cuando esta en batalla, pero con otra parte trasmite tranquilidad y serenidad cuando no esta en batalla**

 **EQUIPO QUEBEC: grupo de francotiradores que hicieron su primera aparicion en el episodio 59...ayudaron durante la batalla de fillydelphia al escuadron de lightning ghost**

 **PERSIE: jefe del equipo quebec nadie sabe su color ya que pasa con ropa...lo unico que se sabe es que tiene ojos azules**

 **AQUA: sub jefe del equipo quebec...al igual que persie solo se sabe que su color de ojos es verde**

 **GOZE: sargento... al igual que sus compañeros solo se sabe que su color de ojos es cafe**

 **FRANK: sargento al igual que goze...este a diferencia de sus compañeros solo se sabe su color de crin, color de ojos y color...su color de crin es negro, sus ojos negros igualmente y su color es amarillo...el mas nuevo del equipo**

 **TRUCK: PONY TERRENAL, ARMA FAVORITA M1,color: piel amarillo, color de crin cafe siempre con una gorra, murio en la operacion: luna**

 **SAND: PONY UNICORNIO, ARMA FAVORITA M4A1, color: cafe, con crin roja y siempre usa lentes, murio en la operacion: luna**

 **GRIND: pony pegaso, ARMA FAVORITA LSAT, color: plateado, con crin negra, usaba siempre un casco con una linterna, murio en la operacion; luna**

 **FROST: PONY PEGASO, ARMA FAVORITA ¿?, color: ¿?, crin ¿?, siempre anda tapado, no se sabe ni el color de sus ojos, era compañero de sand, grin y truck, el sobrevivio al ver que sus compañeros de equipo le pedian que protegiera a equestria junto a flash, shining y el humano**

bien ese seria la linea oficial que seguiria, ahora un pequeño trailer de lo que se viene.

TRAILER:

3 AÑOS DESPUES DEL GOLPE DE ESTADO ( 8 AÑOS EN TOTAL DESDE EL COMIENZO DE LA GUERRA)

...

RECOPILANDO DATOS...

...E...G...R...

SGT. LIGHTNING GHOST

...FECHA...

CIUDAD DE MANEHATTAN

se podia ver como la gran ciudad de manehattan, aquella ciudad que tuvo su gran gracia ahora era un total caos...varios escombros y partes de aviones y tanques se podian ver en la calle y se podia resaltar las luces ya que era de noche

un soldado se levanta de aquellos escombros, este tenia una M933 con mira y silenciador, revisando cada lado del lugar donde estaban

Varias escenas de batallas en la ciudad se muestran...donde los EGR trataban de eliminar a los FAS, pero estos eran superados en numero

el soldado seguia caminado cuando vio que un avion de reconocimiento pasaba por hay con luces buscando soldados...el se escondio rapidamente, viendo como tambien varias tropas de soldados enemigos pasaban al frente suyo

Otras escenas mostraban momentos previos a la batalla donde los EGR iban por todos los lados tratando de rodear la ciudad en el dia

de repente el soldado escuchaba disparos, el se diriguio hacia alla y se encontro con que varios soldados del EGR luchaban contra una gran cantidad de tropas...a su lado el soldado veia un cartel de "SIGA POR ACA" "SIGA CON PREOCUPACION" "EVACUACION", el soldado vio un rifle francotirador a un lado suyo, lo tomo y apunto hacia el enemigo...se pudo escuchar un gran disparo y una explosion muy fuerte

 _ **POR LO QUE LUCHAMOS**_  
 _ **PARTE 2 DE BATALLA EN EQUESTRIA**_

 _ **MARZO 2016...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**POR LO QUE LUCHAMOS**

 **CAPITULO 1: COMO CAMBIAN LAS COSAS (parte 1)**

 **ARCO 1: 3 AÑOS DESPUES**

* * *

OST DEL MOMENTO: HALO WARS FIVE LONG YEARS SOUNDTRACK

* * *

INFORME DE CAPITAN

15 DE FEBRERO DE 1538 D.C

3 AÑOS...3 LARGOS AÑOS

ES LO QUE LLEVAMOS YA EN ESTA GUERRA CIVIL

se podia ver soldados de egr en una trincheras luchando contra fas, muchos egr mueren por los disparos ya que los fas tienen escudo que lo protegen de los disparos, cuando un auto atropella a todos los fas, dando tiempo a la egr lanzar granadas matando mucho fas

en otra escena se ve un tanque de la egr pasando por una calle con muchas casas, disparando a las ventanas, mientras la fas trataba inutilmente destruir a tanque con balas normales

otra escena donde vienen un avion dejando tropas mientra en el cielo aviones b-25 bombardeaban una gran lineas de trinchera de la fas y soldados de la egr celebrando

AL PRINCIPIO TODO IBA PERFECTO

PERO DESPUES DERROTA TRAS DERROTA

VARIAS ESCENAS: un soldado de la egr siendo atravesado por una espada

otro de un escuadron corriendo de un ataque de morteros, matando muchos de la egr

otra donde un soldado de le egr ve como sus compañeros son asesinados a sangre fria, el soldado iba a tomar un arma del piso cuando se da cuenta que tiene algo al lado suyo, cuando ve se da cuenta de que es un soldado enemigo apuntandole con una escopeta

PERDIDA TRAS PERDIDA

otra escena donde un hospital de soldados de la egr es bombardeada por varios tanques de la fas, a dentro del edificio se podia ver varios soldados muerto o con partes faltantes y otros pegandose un tiro en la cabeza al ver que no tenian oportunidad

LO QUE IBA A SER UNA VICTORIA FACIL Y RAPIDA

se ve a un soldado hablando por radio acostado pidiendo apoyo desesperado cuando un soldado de la fas viene y le atraviesa la espada en el estomago matandolo de una

SE HA CONVERTIDO EN UN VERDADERO INFIERNO...

CLARO, EN ESA ESTADO ESTA EQUESTRIA, UN INFIERNO...

PERO AHORA DAREMOS EL TODO O NADA PARA RECUPERARLO

.

.

.

.

PUEBLO VANHOOVER

CERCA DE LA FRONTERA CON EL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL, EQUESTRIA

17 DE FEBRERO DE 1538 D.C

A 4 MESES Y 3 DIAS DE CUMPLIRSE EL GOLPE DE ESTADO

se podia ver varios tanques y vehiculos de trasporte, yendo por mar hacia una gran ciudad que estaba bajo el control de la FAS, se podia ver el emblema de la egr que era basicamente la bandera de equestria

la operacion llamada VHA (VAN HOOVER ATAQUE) estaba dando inicio

FLASHBACK

2 DIAS ANTES

se podia ver la sala del trono del imperio de cristal, alli estaba reunido celestia, luna, cadance, twilight, shining armor, flash sentry y varios generales

CELESTIA: bien, diganme opciones de ciudades que se podrian atacar-dijo en tono serio

FLASH: bien hay 3 ciudades que se podrian atacar, van hoover, spera y manehattan

SHINING ARMOR: eso si, habra que ir de uno en uno, ya que si dividimos el ejercito que tenemos para atacar las 3 ciudades podrian derrotarnos y no tendriamos ejercito sufiente para defender la ciudad

CADANCE: ¿hay un plan para ese caso?

FLASH: sip, el plan seria atacar van hoover primero, ya que es un puerto importante junto a spera, despues spera para dejarlos largos dias sin recursos que le envian los aliados de la FAS, y atacar finalmente manehattan con las ciudades de por medio, ganariamos gran parte de territorio, todo en un plaso d meses, si nos demoramos mas que eso llegaran refuerzos de la FAS

TWILIGHT: ¿por que d meses? ¿y que significa eso de que despues de ese tiempo refuerzos llegaran?

SHINING: muy facil princesa, sombra quiere mucho territorio por eso enviara gran parte del ejercito...umm...diria como el 50 o 60 porciento del total, a otro partes del mundo, ya que quiere explotar tambien otro territorios

LUNA: ¿osea quedaria el ejercito de reserva aca en equestria?

FLASH: exacto princesa luna, por eso mientra mas rapido lo hagamos mas posibilidades tenemos de ganar

CELESTIA: bien tienen luz verde EGR ¿en cuanto tiempo empezara la invasion a van hoover?

SHINING: dentro de 2 dias princesa celestia, nuestras tropas ya se estan preparando

CELESTIA: bien, buena suerte en su mision EGR

despues de que todos se fueran de la sala del trono

FLASH: comandante ¿de verdad cree que esto funcionara?

SHINING: de verdad lo espero teniente flash...si esto no funciona no tendremos otra oportunidad de salir del imperio de cristal

TIEMPO ACTUAL

* * *

OST: BATTLE FOR NUEVA YORK-CALL OF DUTY MODERN WARFARE 3

* * *

SARGENTO: atencion soldados-dijo firme mientras los demas soldados le prestaban atencion al igual de los que estaba escuchando por la trasmicion militar- ahora comienza la operacion VHA, recuerden que tienen que ponerse a cubierto inmediatamente despues de que llegemos a la playa, por que inteligencia nos ha informado de varios grupos de metralletas ligeras en la playa, recuerden que tenemos que esperas el bombarderos de los stealth para poder avanzar, asi que mantenga la cabeza agachada ¿he sido claro?

SOLDADOS: señor si señor!

SARGENTO: muy bien soldados, estamos a punto de llegar asi que...-fue interrumpido

PILOTO DEL B-25: atencion, varios soldados con cohete en la playa ¡SUJETENCE!

PILOTO DE OTRO B-25: recibido, haciendo acciones evasibas

PILOTO DE B-25: me dieron! repito! me dieron! no puedo controlarlo mucho ti...

PILOTO DE B-25: un b-25 ha caido repito un b-25 ha caido

COMANDO EGR: pilotos sigan hasta la playa, y traten de matar a la infranteria en la playa para que los soldados puedan asegurar terreno

PILOTO DEL B-25 : recibido comando, ¡atencion! misil telediriguido hacia mi posicion! disparando bengalas!

PILOTO DEL B-25: 5 minutos para la llegada, atento soldados- todos los soldados en todos los aviones quitaron el seguro a sus armas

POV LIGHTNING GHOST

Como cambian las cosas dentro de pocos años no ¿3 años? algunos me diran que es muy poco, pero para nosotros, los ponys leales a la princesa han sido 3 años MUY largos

quiza algunas me conoscan, quiza algunos nos por eso me voy a presentar

mi nombre es lightning ghost, sargento mayor del 5 batallon de los EGR (Ejercito Guardia Real), antes eran un humano saben?, pero por circustancia tuve que luchar por equestria, varios momento que nunca olvidaren y que seguramente me daran pesadillas el resto de mi vida,pero supongo que yo mismo me meti en esto ¿no?

ahora mismo estabamos iniciando la operacion VHA, nuestra infranteria iba toda en avion, asi que si lanzaban varios misiles y les daba a todos los aviones quedaban sin infranteria la EGR

PILOTO DEL B-25: 5 minutos para la llegada, atentos soldados

era la señal de quitarle el seguro a las armas, yo iba armado con una m4a1 con mira agoc y empoñadura, y de secundaria una escopeta spas-12 con mira reflex,la mision era facil, ir, eliminar a todos los enemigos que encontraramos por el camino ¿la meta? llegar hasta la alcadia de la ciudad ya que era el punto mas importante ya que se veia toda la ciudad desde alli

miraba hacia los otros aviones y podia ver como varios trataban de esquivar los misiles y como otros no podian, lamentablente los soldados que caian al mar no podian ser rescatado ya que estas aguas eran muy peligrosas para nadar y no teniamos barcos disponibles hasta dentro de 2 horas

PILOTO DEL B-25: 1 minuto, preparense!

todos los soldados del avion donde iba se pusieron en las puertas, mientras mas bajaba el avion mas fuerte sonaba las explosiones

PILOTO DEL B-25: ahora!, vamos, vamos, vamos!

LIGHTNING: vamos, salgan ahora

SGT. LIGHTNING GHOST

4 BATALLON DE INFRANTERIA DEL EGR

VAN HOOVER

17 DE FEBRERO DE 1538

despues de bajar del avion de inmediato comenzo el fuego de artilleria y tanques a dispararnos, varios soldados iban agachados para no recibir balas, lamentablemente no todos se salvaban, ibamos corriendo por la playa esperando que ningun disparo nos diera

SOLDADO: tenemos varios grupos de infranteria bajando por el norte como como por el oeste, estamos rodeados

LIGHTNING: aguante la posicion, tenemos que poner estas dinamitas para destruir la primera linea de defensa del ejercito sombrio!

SOLDADO: contacto a las 12-acto seguido disparo hacia el enemigo

yo vi hacia donde disparaba y pude notar que las tropas de sombra eran muchos incluso siendo las reservas

LIGHTNING: soldados! denle fuego de cobertura al escuadron de la dinamita, tenemos que derribar la primera linea de defensa si queremos avanzar

SOLDADO: señor, juggernaut aproximandose con varias tropas elite por el norte

vi hacia el norte y efectivamente,vi a un juggernaut con varias tropas especiales de sombra...¿como sombra sabe de la existencia de los juggernaut?

LIGHTNING: mierda...baseplate necesitamos fuego de cobertura contra ese juggernaut, corto!

BASEPLATE: recibido 4 batallon, les envio unos morteros con granadas de humo...tienen un par de segundos para colocar los explosivos, cambio y fuera

LIGHTNING: recibido baseplate, gracias por la ayuda, fuera!  
de inmediato pude sentir un gran sonido acercandose, eran los morteros

LIGHTNING: atentos! apenas los morteros exploten, tienen un par de segundos para colocar la dinamita y salir de hay, tenemos solo una oportunidad!-el fuego de morteros llego, destruyendo el juggernaut de inmediato y el escuadron elite-ya! rapido vayan-

los soldados con explosivos fueron y colocaron las cargas, despues volvieron a su posicion, por suerte no hubo ninguna baja, solo espero que los explosivos se hallan puesto alrededor de la playa

SOLDADO:3...2...1...ka boom!

el soldado apreto el detonador, haciendo que se escuchara una gran explosion alrededor de la playa...significaba que la primera linea de defensa de sombra ha caido

LIGHTNING: muy bien soldados...primera linea ha caido, vamos a tomar ese pueblo.

todos avanzamos hacia el pueblo...con ganas de tomar el pueblo, si o si ibamos a tomar el pueblo

MIENTRAS TANTO

IMPERIO DE CRISTAL

BASEPLATE: La primera linea ha caido!, estamos dentro del pueblo-

CELESTIA: excelente ¿ahora que sigue?

BASEPLATE: facil, tienen que llegar al centro e interrumpir las comunicaciones

LUNA: pero supongo que tendran un tiempo limite para tomar la ciudad o no?

BASEPLATE: exacto princesa luna, tienen 2 horas o si no vendran refuerzos enemigos

las princesa celestia y luna se miraron con preocupacion

DEVUELTA A VAN HOOVER

se podia escuchar en las calles de van hoover, al igual que explosiones y cosas derrubandose, estando a 1000 mts del lugar objetivo, la batalla no parecia moverse un centimetro

SOLDADO: rpg! en los edificios

SOLDADO: copiado, cuidado que dispar...-no alcanzo a terminar ya que un disparo lo alcanzo

SOLDADO: enemigos por el callejon del enfrente, no podremos sobrevivir sin ayuda!

LIGHTNING: mierda...baseplate, necesitamos apoyo en las coordenadas 182.3412.3421 xulu x-ray 4, nos estan machancando aca, corto!  
BASEPLATE: recibido lightning, un tanque se aproxima a su posicion, recomiendo eliminar esos rpg para que el tanque pueda avanzar

LIGHTNING: recibido baseplate, gracias corto, muy bien soldados apunten a los rpg ya!

despues de decir la orden, los soldados disparon sin cesar a los rpg, matando cada uno de ellos, todo los rpg habian sido eliminados

TANQUE: equipo EGR, ha llegado su boleto para llegar al centro, abranme el paso!  
el tanque paso rapidamente aplastando los enemigos que habia delante, los soldados del egr se miraron unos a los otros

SOLDADO: creen que sea buena idea contar con este tanque para un apoyo?

LIGHTNING: no me da buena espina soldado...pero...peor es nada-niega con la cabeza-mejor sigamos avanzando que se nos acaba el tiempo

EN EL CENTRO DE LA CIUDAD

el centro de van hoover estaba formado por la alcadia y varios edificios alrededor donde los francotiradores se podian poner perfectamente, era una perfecta zona de guerra y las fuerzas de sombra se defendian con todo para no ceder

soldados de la FAS iban a la batalla tranquilamente cuando un ruido de un muro que estaba al lado suyo lo advirtio de algo, antes de que pudieran revisar el muro un tanque los aplasto sorprendiendo a los soldados que venian detras de los fas

SOLDADO FAS: mierda un tanque disp...no alcanzo a terminar ya que fue alcanzado por balas de soldados de la egr que venian junto al tanque

SOLDADO EGR: no tengo idea de como le pudimos seguir el paso

TANQUE: vamos tampoco fue mucha distancia, hora de ir al centro, wohoo

los soldados sin dudar fueron al centro y se sorprendieron de la batalla que se llevaba a cabo hay

SOLDADO: Celestia, no puedo creer esto

SOLDADO: yo tampoco, sin duda esto es demasiado importante para ellos

LIGHTNING: bien, pues creo que se lo quitaremos

TANQUE: bien, veo torretas anti infranteria en la cupula dejame eliminarlos, esto no lle...MIERDA!

los soldados se hicieron a un lado por el misil que llego de la nada, varios misiles salieron hacia las tropas de la egr que no tuvieron tiempo a reaccionar

SOLDADO: ¿que demonios fue eso?

LIGHTNING: mierda...ojala que no creo que sea

SOLDADO: ¿que sea que sargento?

LIGHTNING: creo que vamos a comenzar una guerra de tecnologica aca en equestria...y lo que viene nos lo confirma

del cielo miles de VTOL emergieron disparando varios misiles hacia las tropas egr, ademas de que sobrevolaban la ciudad

IMPERIO DE CRISTAL

SHINING: pero que

FLASH: que demonios son esas cosas

las princesas estaban mas que sorprendida por ese tipo de "avion" que acaba de emerger del cielo

CELESTIA: creo que una nueva epoca de la guerra se aproxima...y este traera un resultado muy malo-dijo celestia cerrando sus ojos

todos se miraron preocupados

FIN PARTE 1

PERDON SI RESULTO MUY CORTO, PERO NO TENGO TANTA INSPIRACION PARA ESCRIBIR ESTE FIC COMO LOS DEMAS, BUENO NOS VEREMOS


End file.
